


[Podfic] Dolls

by nickelmountain



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: audiofemme, F/F, POV Female Character, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley had a doll, once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dolls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dolls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39694) by [Rheanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheanna/pseuds/Rheanna). 



[](http://s1195.beta.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/TSCCDolls_zpsae7a3380.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:04:31

**Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/kayowh7ktglf3m5c3gw8) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/dpa0mply8x8m9ygsgfj2)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for [A Peck on the Lips II](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/3014.html) at [](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/)**audiofemme** in celebration of International Day of Femmeslash 2012.


End file.
